


Tranquility/Chaos

by TheNugKing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugKing/pseuds/TheNugKing
Summary: A Tranquil mage from Kirkwall accompanies some templars to the Conclave.





	Tranquility/Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slavery, abuse, dehumanisation, sexual assault. No rape takes place within the fic but there are several references to it.

It starts snowing as the cart enters the village of Haven. That is inconvenient, because Estella is already cold with her blanket wrapped around her and considering past experience, she will not be allowed to take her blanket into the Conclave. It’s very probable she will be much colder before the day is through, and being cold is unpleasant.

Ser Anthony jumps off the cart, saying he’s going to look for dwarves. That will probably be for lyrium, as their supply ran out two and a half days ago. Estella hopes they will get more here, since the templars tend to get violent when they have no lyrium. The number of mages and templars here makes finding a lyrium supply seem likely.

She stands up and approaches Ser Stephan. “What do you want me to do?”

“You come with me,” he says, frowning as he looks her over, pulling the blanket from her shoulders and dropping it on the cart floor. “You can tell your mages how that bastard apostate disrupted your quiet little existence blowing up the Chantry, and how kind we were to take you in when we left Kirkwall.”

“Very well,” Estella nods, hugging herself against the cold.

“Maker’s sake, Stephan, give her a coat or something,” says Ser Martin, who is looking towards them now. “The last thing we need is the mages whining about how we’re freezing a poor little Tranquil to death.”

“Fine!” Ser Stephan’s tone indicates he’s annoyed. Estella suspects that is because he doesn’t want her to cover up the dress she’s currently wearing, as he bought it for and frequently comments on how much he appreciates the way the shape of it shows off her body. Ser Stephan shoves her away as he jumps off the cart. “Find a coat in the bags, then catch up with me. Don’t take too long.”

Estella finds one of Ser Anthony’s coats. She catches Ser Martin’s eye as she pulls it out, but he does not seem angry at her taking something belonging to one of her betters, so she puts it on. It is several sizes too big for her, but that is a lot less of an inconvenience than the cold would be, so it is a more preferable outcome.

She hurries after Ser Stephan and follows him up a mountain to a large building, full of attendants of the Conclave. She stands quietly behind Ser Stephan as he makes a joke with four other templars and exchanges pleasantries with a Chantry sister. Two mages regard Estella with sympathetic expressions as they whisper to each other, while the rest of the attendants are divided between deliberately avoiding her eyes and failing to notice her at all. While she had barely noticed previously, Estella has learnt over the past six years that these are very common reactions to the Tranquil.

Excusing himself to the Chantry sister, Ser Stephan whispers into Estella’s ear. “Going to be a long, boring meeting, this one. I’m going to need some fun before it starts.” By “fun”, Ser Stephan tends to mean sexual activities. He pulls Estella out of the main room and down three corridors, and squeezes her left breast once they’re alone. 

“Get that thing off you,” he tells her, gesturing to the coat, “And I’ll-” he stops, turning around quickly as a woman’s voice yells, “Someone! Help me!” from down the corridor.

“With me!” he shouts, pulling out his sword as he sets off towards the voice. He glances back, looking threatening. “And if anyone asks, you tell them how happy you are to serve us.”

He seems pre-occupied enough that he is likely to get angry if Estella points out that while she is perfectly content to serve him, along with Sers Martin and Anthony, she hasn’t felt happiness in over six years, as Tranquil are not capable of the emotion. Instead she simply follows after him.

They are met with a very peculiar sight when Ser Stephan kicks open the door the voice is coming from. In the middle of the room, a woman Estella recognises from portraits as Divine Justinia V hangs suspended in the air, held up by a spell. The spell is being cast by four people in Grey Warden armour. In front of the Divine, stands a monster the likes of which Estella has never seen, which she can best describe as tall and rotted-looking. The monster is pointing towards the Divine with a ball which glows with an energy Estella recognises from six years ago as the energy of the Fade. It turns towards the door as Ser Stephan runs in with a yell of “Unhand the Divine, you monster!”, which apparently distracts it enough for the Divine to knock the ball out of its hand.

“Grab it!” Ser Stephan tells Estella, charging towards the monster with his sword drawn, so as it rolls towards her, Estella bends down and picks it up and _the Fade_, she _feels the Fade_, and _magic_ sparkling at her fingertips again - the divine and grey wardens and a monster? - _again_ after _six years_ \- six years of them _hurting_ her - rape and slavery and degradation and beatings and rape - ball’s still in her hand and it feels powerful and it hurts - and degredation and slavery and _rape_ but she always accepted but she never _wanted _and they raped her and they _hurt_ her - lightning curling round her fingers, _Maker_ she’s missed it! - and she’s _angry_! She feels so _angry _and she _feels_, she feels, she fucking_ feels! She feels! _The anger is _beautiful _and her throat is hoarse because she’s screaming and they’re all looking at her and Ser Asshole looks fucking astonished and then horrified and Estella’s screaming with laughter and it _hurts_ \- her hair’s too long, fucking templars didn’t let her cut it so they could yank her round by it the _evil fucking bastards_ \- and she _feels_ the pain in her throat, and it’s elating, beautiful, _incredible_ \- Ser Asshole screaming too as lightning chars his body - she can do _magic!_ \- die, die, _die_, _die! _Die! _Die! _\- and _feel_ and after everything he did to her - he’s _dead!_ She got to _kill him!_ \- he brought her over here to_ rape her_ for the _thousandth fucking time_ \- she’s holding the Fade in her hand, how can she _do _that, how can that _happen_ \- he’s disgusting, _she’s_ disgusting,_ it’s _disgusting - she’s alive, alive, _alive_ and the last six years have been - _no_ \- but this is a euphoria she’s never felt she can_ laugh again_ it’s all - it’s everything, it’s_ all so everything _\- the monster is saying something to her and it sounds angry and it’s coming towards her and it’s a _very scary monster -_ _She has a child! _They raped her and got her pregnant and they _took her baby away_ \- _She has a child!! - _how could she not feel anything?? _She feels everything_. She doesn’t know where the child is, she doesn’t - her hair’s sticking up with the electricity still flowing through her, she forgot it did that! - the monster yelling, charging towards her - she has a _child_ she _needs_ to find her child, _be with her child_ \- the ball - she’s so _happy-angry-excited-disgusted-scared-feelings _\- the ball explodes and everything goes green.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd kind of like to continue this at some point but I'm regrettably terrible at getting whole game stories written for my characters.


End file.
